


Scent of Magnolia

by BeerxBerry



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, also i havent written in ages...so..lets see how this goes, im sorry, this is the most self indulgent thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeerxBerry/pseuds/BeerxBerry
Summary: Shim Changmin isn't ready for true love and forevers right now. Unfortunately, love doesn't give a damn.the popular boy-bander x kindergarten teacher AU
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Scent of Magnolia

“A! POL! LO! A! POL! LO!” Yunho grips the light stick in his hand, waving it enthusiastically towards the stage. His chants are matched with several thousand other voices, a sea of violet surrounding him, purple lights glowing in waves through the darkness of Seoul Olympic Stadium. Behind the illuminated stage at the front of the stadium, three giant screens show the seven band members of 7Apollo as they walk around the edge of the platform, waving at fans as they sing the closing sequence of songs for the concert. Luckily, Yunho’s seat is near enough to the stage that he can clearly see the artists’ faces without the help of the screens. 

“Changmin oppa!!” A girl sitting beside him shouts out, frantically waving a decorated banner that reads “Deer Max”. Yunho watches as the band member named Changmin looks over at his direction, pausing only momentarily before waving at the girl with the banner. The screams around Yunho get louder as Changmin holds up two finger-hearts in their direction before taking the towel draped around his neck and wiping the sweat glistening on his forehead.

“Ohh he’s so handsome,” a fan somewhere behind him squeals, and Yunho silently agrees, watching Changmin take off his snapback to run his fingers through his hair and shake off droplets of sweat before putting the cap back on backwards. He’s wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt, tucked in the front into his dark skinny jeans, the toned muscles of his arms on display. 

_He is handsome_ , Yunho thinks as his heart pounds in his chest, _incredibly handsome and cute and talented and smart and..._

“Changmin oppa looked at you a lot today,” the excited voice of the fan with the banner pulls Yunho out of his thoughts as he forces himself to look away from the stage and to the girl beside him.

“Oh?” Yunho smiles. “I think he was looking at you. Your banner is super cute.”

“No! Really, he definitely looked at you a lot! And during the ballads I swear he was _staring_ at you.” 

Yunho glances at the stage, where the boys are lining up to take a final bow, and laughs, feeling the heat creep into he’s cheeks. “No...no he was just looking this way because there’s a lot of Changmin biased fans here. We were all calling his name!”

“Still...,” the girl insists. “It’s because they all love fanboys...and you’re a really good looking too.” She reaches out a hand and pats Yunho’s arm. “Ahhh you’re seriously so lucky~”

* * *

About midway through performing Mirotic, the third song on the setlist, is when Changmin gets a quick glimpse of a beautiful face in the crowd and almost trips over himself. it’s a testament to the number of times he’s practiced the choreography, the movements etched into his very being, that he gets away with only a slight stumble (and a rather unimpressed look from Kyuhyun) before regaining his composure.

Changmin waits until the song is finished, hearing the crowd erupt in applause, breathing hard as he wipes the sweat from his upper lip, before carefully looking through the audience to find the face that had caught his attention before. The boy is wearing a purple tour shirt, clapping and waving a light stick of the same color, a huge smile on his face. Changmin looks away before they make eye contact and ducks his head, somehow even more breathless than he was a few seconds prior. Throughout the rest of the concert he wills his eyes not to wonder towards the boy. 

* * *

Yunho sidles against the wall as crowds of people pass by him, crew members, maintenance, stylists, dancers, all passing through the rather narrow passageway that ultimately leads to the stage. Before Yunho could leave his seat, one of 7Apollo’s managers had quietly ushered him backstage. 

“Just go into that hallway. Changmin and the others will come out through there.”

Unfortunately, in his eagerness, Yunho hadn’t noticed exactly how small the hallway was, nor had he accounted for the large amount of strangers that would soon be occupying the corridor as they rushed to greet and congratulate the band on yet another successful concert. All at once, there’s too many people too close to him, too many scents invading his senses, too unexpected.

Yunho can feel his heart speeding up, chest tightening uncomfortably as he crosses his arms, telltale signs before the panic fully sets in. He bows his head, not registering the sound of the people around him starting to cheer, mind focused on getting out of the passageway before he causes a scene. A strong pair of arms grab him before he can retreat and pulls him past the wall of people in front of him, holding him against a familiar body, a calming scent. 

“Hyung,” Changmin says firmly, his voice centering Yunho’s mind, one arm tightly around Yunho’s waist as he walks them quickly down the passageway. All Yunho wants to do is bury his face in Changmin’s neck, fully bask in the comfort of his pheromones, but, sensing the people around them staring at him, he opts against it and keeps his eyes on the ground, both from trying to focus on his breathing and from the embarrassment of making a spectacle of himself. Changmin maneuvers them forward, high-fiving people along the way with his free hand and thanking them for their help and support. 

They’re finally in a large dressing room before Changmin shuts the door and pulls Yunho into a tight hug. “Are you ok?” 

Yunho wants to say that he’s completely fine, apologize for worrying Changmin, for turning up unexpectedly only to be a burden, but he’s already snuggling into Changmin embrace, head resting against Changmin’s shoulder as he lets the other man’s scent, amped by the sweat of performing an almost three hour concert, wash over his singed nerves. 

“Your pheromones were going crazy,” Changmin mumbles into Yunho’s hair. “There were too many people there pushing you around.”

“They weren’t pushing me,” Yunho says, lifting his head, “it was just too cramped a place, I guess. Honestly, I didn’t think it was bad enough to set me off. I was completely fine during the concert an—"

“Speaking of which! What are you even doing here?” Changmin frowns at him. 

“I wanted to support my favorite band,” Yunho beams, “You were so awesome today, Changmin-ah!” 

“Where did you get tickets?”

“I bought them,” Yunho pouts, “like everyone else.”

“You wasted money on tickets when you could’ve just asked me for them?”

“Buying 7Apollo concert tickets isn’t wasting money!” Yunho all but shouts, moving out of Changmin’s hold. 

Changmin crosses his arms. “You could’ve told me...you know I haven’t said anything about you to the guys”

“Well, I didn’t want to come here as your boyf—as your friend or anything. I just wanted to come as a fan. And you didn’t have to call me backstage. I was hoping you wouldn’t even notice me.”

Changmin can feel his ears burning. Yunho’s right. Changmin didn’t have to make him come backstage, something about seeing Yunho suddenly in the crowd after almost three weeks of not seeing him, so close and still too far to touch, to smell, to taste. Something about Yunho made Changmin do stupid things.

“If you didn’t want me to notice you then why the hell were you sitting so close?”

“I wanted to get a good view of the stage,” Yunho brings his palms to his cheeks, “and especially of Donghae~”

Changmin’s scowling is interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Are you two done in there? It’s rude to fuck your boyfriend in our shared dressing room without even telling us his name, Changmin-ah.” Heechul calls out from the other side of the door, the smirk apparent in his voice. 

Yunho looks wide-eyed at Changmin, appalled, face going red before he buries it in this hand. 

* * *

Heechul studies Changmin’s guest as they’re all seated, eating from bento boxes while Changmin is introducing him to everyone in the group. Two years older than Changmin, Jung Yunho is an elementary school teacher who grew up in Gwangju. He’s tall, only a couple of inches shorter than Changmin, and quite slender, with slightly long dark hair and fair skin. With a sharp, delicate nose, red lips, sparkling mono-lid eyes framed by long dark lashes, and a narrow jawline, he is strikingly attractive. Not that Heechul should be surprised. Given how Changmin himself could pass for some Greek deity, it’s no wonder his romantic escapades always consist of the prettiest people. But, Heechul has to admit, there’s something different about this one, something about Yunho’s aura, the genuine innocence and kindness he radiates, that Heechul can’t help but find entirely too endearing.

“This is Minho, Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, Siwon hyung, Kyuhyun, and Heechul hyung.” Changmin introduces the band.

“I’m really sorry for hogging your dressing room,” Yunho apologizes, bowing his head slightly.

“It’s ok, hyung!” Both Minho and Siwon respond simultaneously.

Heechul laughs. “Yunho-ah, we weren’t mad at you for hogging the dressing room. We were mad at Changmin for hogging you.” 

Yunho gives an embarrassed laugh, cheeks tinged pink, delighted to be in the company of his favorite boyband. Heechul observes in amusement as Changmin opens a bento box and hands it to Yunho, along with a pair of chopsticks, before opening a cola and setting it down on the table in front of him. 

“How long have guys been together,” Kyuhyun inquires, opening a beer. “Changmin didn’t tell us he was dating someone...I mean I figured, but he denied it.”

“O-oh,” Yunho stumbles, “We aren’t—I mean—we’re not really uh...dating.” Yunho laughs awkwardly. “We just see each other sometimes—really we’re—I guess—mainly just friends.” 

Heechul watches Yunho waving the chopsticks in his hand around trying to explain himself, flustered, glancing over at Changmin several times. 

“We’re just friends,” Changmin reiterates.

Siwon and Minho exchange glances while Kyuhyun gives Changmin an unimpressed look.

_Idiots_ , Heechul thinks, seeing Yunho’s shoulder slump a little at Changmin’s comment.

* * *

“Yunho hyung is an O-type,” Changmin hears Minho say in a hushed voice after sitting down next to him on the couch. On the other end of the dressing room, Yunho, back turned to Changmin, is talking animatedly with Heehul and Donghae, no doubt fanboying over the band. He’s also wearing particularly tight jeans, and Changmin had spent the past several minutes admiring the view as he finishes his third bento box. 

“Yeah,” Changmin replies. He figured Minho and Siwon could tell right away, being the only other A-types in the band. Before Changmin can continue, Siwon drops down on the other side of him and announces, “Yunho hyung is my ideal type,” earning a glare from his friend.

“He’s both pretty and cute and he smells like strawberries...and flowers,” Siwon continues undeterred. 

“He’s horrifically clumsy and forgetful, a hazard to himself and general societal peace,” retorts Changmin.

“Well, I can protect him, then,” Siwon sighs, gazing at Yunho, and Changmin hates the acrid feeling that swarms his chest.

“He doesn’t need you to protect him,” Changmin snaps. Siwon lifts an eyebrow at him, “I thought you two weren’t dating. Why’re you getting jealous?”

“I really like Yunho hyung too,” MinHo chimes in, “he seems really nice. Do you guys feel warm when you look at him? Like not in a pervy way...in a, like, sentimental way? Like you wanna hug him.” 

“Minho,” Changmin stands up from the couch, “shut up.” Downing the last of his beer, Changmin turns to face his two bandmates. “You both are feeling delirious because he’s an O-type, not that Yunho hyung’s not a catch regardless, but just because we aren’t together doesn’t mean you can hit on him.”

“What? How does that make sen—"

“Hyung, that’s not fai—"

“I don’t care!” Changmin cuts them both off, shrugging before crossing the room to walk up behind Yunho, who's still happily conversing with Donghae and Heechul.

“Can we go now?” Interrupting their conversation, Changmin rests his chin on Yunho’s shoulder. “I’m tired.” 

“Get lost, Changmin, we’re talking.” Donghae reaches over and gently knocks Changmin on the head. “Yunho hyung was telling me about how I’m his _bias_.”

Changmin moves his head away, which is probably for the best because Yunho’s scent is dizzying. It’s unusually strong and sweet today, the smell of strawberries, magnolias, honey, warm and alluring, smothering Changmin’s mind in the most pleasant way. No wonder Siwon and Minho had been whipped. Changmin thinks back to what the two of them had said. Most of the time, Yunho’s natural pheromones can easily bring out the lust and desire in Changmin, but today he feels abnormally protective and affectionate as well, wanting to draw Yunho into his arms and just keep him there.

And while Yunho’s scents vary slightly from time to time, on most days the smell only lingers on his skin. Today the fragrance is clouding around him, permeating through the room, but because only A-types and O-types can smell and sense pheromones, the rest of the occupants in the room are unfazed. 

Laughing shyly from the way Donghae is proudly grinning at him, Yunho assures that all the members are amazing. 

“I would think Changmin would be your favorite,” Heechul remarks.

“I really like Changdollie too!” Exclaims Yunho, and Changmin grimaces at the dumb nickname Yunho has given him. It’s sounds like a dog’s name.

“Changdollie?” Donghae bursts out laughing. “That’s cute. Sounds like a puppy.”

Glancing up at Changmin, Yunho smiles, “I think it’s really fitting.” Blaming the tender look in Yunho’s eyes, along with the especially enticing mix of pheromones he’s exuding today, Changmin slips an arm around Yunho’s waist and pulls him closer. “Let’s go home,” he says, voice rough and low.

Pushing both palms against Changmin’s chest, Yunho pulls back slightly, but Changmin can see his pupils widen as a subtle flush blooms across his cheeks, Changmin’s own pheromones taking effect. Yunho clears his throat, tearing his eyes away from Changmin’s and pulling away to look sheepishly at their two spectators, both of whom are sporting matching raised eyebrows. 

It takes almost another 20 minutes for Changmin to coerce Yunho out of the room, the latter taking his time to say goodbye to the rest of the band. He gets tugged into a hug by Heechul and Donghae, who purposely don’t let him go until Changmin has to physically extract Yunho from them and guide him out of the room. 

As soon the empty elevator going to the parking garage closes, Changmin pulls Yunho into kiss, licking into his mouth, gently biting Yunho’s plump lower lip, both hands squeezing Yunho’s bottom as Yunho hums into their kiss, caressing Changmin’s jaw, fingers curling into Changmin’s shirt.

“What’s up with you today?” Changmin murmurs, breaking their kiss to leave wet kisses down the side of Yunho’s neck, hands sliding under Yunho’s shirt to caress the soft, smooth skin below.

“What?” Yunho sounds dazed.

Changmin forces himself to pull away, kissing Yunho quickly on the lips once more before standing aside as the elevator doors begin to open. 

“There’s just something’s different about your pheromones today.” At Yunho’s frown Changmin adds, “in a good way.”

* * *

Arching his back, face pressed against a pillow that muffles his whimpers, sweaty palms grasping the sheets beneath him, Yunho parts his knees slightly further as Changmin continues to thrust into him from behind. 

“Harder, please,” he whines as Changmin speeds up, pounding into Yunho, the movements of his hip growing increasingly erratic until they’re both reaching climax, Yunho’s broken moans ringing through Changmin’s dimly lit bedroom. 

Dawn’s faint rays of sunlight are peeking through the curtains when Yunho wakes from his satiated slumber to Changmin, propped on an elbow, sucking a hickey on to Yunho’s neck, pulling him close from behind as one hand slides up Yunho’s stomach to fondle the soft mounds of flesh on his chest. 

“Morning,” Yunho mumbles, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and carding his fingers through Changmin’s thick, silky hair before rolling over to lie on his back. Changmin moves over him, positioning himself between Yunho’s legs and pulling Yunho’s thighs up to rest on either side Changmin’s hips. 

“Good morning,” he replies. Hair disheveled, he still looks incredibly handsome, six packs, toned pectorals, the well-defined muscles of his upper body looming above Yunho. He’s about to pull Changmin down for a kiss when the familiar wave of nausea crashes through him, and Yunho clamps a hand over his mouth, quickly sitting up, almost knocking Changmin’s head with his own in the process. 

“What? What? What’s wrong?” Changmin asks, worry coloring his voice as Yunho slowly shakes his head, concentrating on trying not to puke on Changmin’s bed. 

The nausea subsides after a while and Yunho swallows a few times before looking at Changmin, who’s staring at him, brows furrowed in concern. 

“I’m ok,” Yunho assures him. “I just—I don’t know—I think it’s probably acid reflux. It's happened a few times lately.” Reaching out, Changmin places a palm over Yunho’s forehead. 

“No fever,” Yunho tells him, “nothing, really, except I feel really nauseous sometimes...especially in the morning.”

The furrow of Changmin’s brows deepens, and Yunho tries to appease him. “Stop worrying, Changdola! I’ll drop by the doctor’s office before school starts, don’t want the kids catching anything if it’s some contagious stomach virus or something.”

Changmin slides off the bed and puts on his underwear, watching Yunho do the same. “How long have you been feeling like that?”

Walking to the wardrobe, Yunho takes out one of Changmin’s shirts, an old, light blue dress shirt, soft from wear, and slips it on. “Mmm, probably the last couple of weeks? Do you think maybe it’s a side effect from the birth control pills?”

Pulling on a pair of joggers, Changmin retrieves his toothbrush from the bathroom. “Why would that be affecting you now all of the sudden? You’ve been taking those for a long time.”

“Yeah.” Yunho shrugs. “Anyway, it’s probably no big deal.” 

Changmin rinses his mouth and splashed cold water on his face, pushing down a certain annoying train of thought threatening to infest his mind. 

“Yeah...probably.” 

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dun?
> 
> Twitter: @beerxberry


End file.
